The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector or penetrator and, more particularly, to a hermetic electrical penetrator for mounting in a containment wall.
Electrical penetrators used in the containment buildings of nuclear penetrators normally utilize a double seal system mounted in a canister weldment. The double seals are generally glass sealed electrical penetrators which are mounted in the end plates of the canister weldment. Due to this conventional arrangement, leak paths are built in the assembly of the components into the canister and in the canister itself. The canister is a relatively expensive structure which is somewhat costly to assemble in a containment wall. Further, the leaking of gas in the canister cannnot be detected.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the need for the canister in an electrical penetrator by the use of an economical single electrical penetrator, which may be assembled into a single plate. Further, the present invention provides means for detecting any leaks occurring in the penetrator.